Another One? Lets Rock!
by AnimeLivesForever
Summary: A young girl named Jazz meets Lettuce. And then the art of fighting monsters! Can she do it? Or will she fall flat on her face? Contains: Romance, Maybe some Humor, Action, Adventure, and Fantasy. Present for Ryou's Worst Nightmare!


**This is for my BFF Jazz-Sama. I'm not the best at writing stories, but I can try!**

Another One? Lets Rock!

Chapter 1

Jazz Metamorphosis!

A girl walked down the street, wearing jeans and a purple top. She was listening to her ipod, humming it as she walked. She wasn't looking where she was going, looking all around at the stores, then bumps into someone. "Oof!" She falls flat on her butt.

"O-Oh I'm sorry!" The other girl yelled, still standing. She was wearing all green, she also had glasses. She held out a hand to the girl.

"No problem." She replied, grabbing the other girls' hand and getting helped up onto her feet. Once she was on her feet, she says: "I'm Jazz. Nice to meet ya."

The green girl bowed. "I-I'm Lettuce."

Jazz smiled. "Maybe we can hang out sometime! Later!" She ran back from where she came from, waving behind her.

Lettuce, surprised, waves back slowly.

--

Jazz was walking back home when she noticed a pink cafe. '_What in the world? Its so... Pink.' _She thought, staring at the cafe like it was a monster eating monster.

She decided to go in, just to make fun of it and laugh when she got out. She looked around as she entered, like the place was a freak town. It was so _PINK._

Jazz held back her laugh so she wouldn't be rude. '_Its s-so pink!!!!' _She screamed into her mind. Then a girl with green hair appeared in front of her then her eyes went wide.

"Jazz?"

"Hi Lettuce! I didn't know you work _here_!" Jazz said, waving at her green haired friend.

Lettuce nods, a smile appearing on her face. "Are you eating here?" Jazz shrugged.

"Eh, I guess so." Jazz went over to a table, bored. She continued to stare at the blinding pink. '_To much pink.'_ She thought.

After eating a snack, she walked out of the cafe, happy to be out of the blinding pink. She stretched in the sun, when she noticed Lettuce coming out with her friends.

"Hey! Lettuce!" Jazz went over to them and they all looked at her. The small yellow one went up to her.

"I'm Pudding!! Nice to meet you!" She greeted friendly. The blue one looked at her.

"I'm Mint." She smiled.

"Zakuro." The purple one replied, without any ounce of care in the world.

The last pink one smiled warmly. "I'm Ichigo!" She shook Jazz's hand.

Jazz smiled cutely. "I'm Jazz!" After that they chatted a bit (Except Zakuro.), then decided to plan something tomorrow since it was saturday. They also decided Lettuce could walk with Jazz.

"So Lettuce, have any sisters, brothers?"

Lettuce shook her head. "I'm an only child."

"I see..." They weren't an expert person for starting conversations. As they walked, they realized it was getting late. "Well, I better get home. See ya!" Jazz waved goodbye to her new friend while Lettuce waved back, smiling.

--

At home, Jazz thought about her new friend. '_She was nice. This day wasn't to bad.'_ She thought herself to sleep, dreaming all kind of dreams.

--

Up in a space ship, two aliens were were walking around. Well, one was, and the other was on the couch.

"When do we attack next?" The shorter one that was on the couch, asked.

The taller one stood there for a moment. "Soon." He replied, and without a seconds' though, teleported to his room. The younger one sighed, then just lied his head on the couch, thinking about a certain green-headed girl.

--

Morning for Jazz was a pretty good one, she woke up to the birds singing. She stretched, yawning, thinking about what was today.

The Mall.

She looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh no!!!!!!! Its 8:00!!!!!" She was _supposed _to be there at 7:30. She got up and quickly got dressed, running out the door, no time for eating breakfast. Thought she did grab toast while running.

--

"Where is that girl?" Mint asked, hands on hips.

Pudding looks around a little more with a worried look. "Where is she Na No Da?"

"What if shes hurt?" Lettuce suggests, scaring herself with her own comment.

"I'm sure shes fine. She probably just woke up late is all." Ichigo reassured. And like as on cue, Jazz came running up to them, panting.

"Sorry guys!" She coughed. "I woke up late!"

Ichigo gave everyone the 'I-Told-You-So!' look. "Thats ok. But wake up earlier next time!" She laughed.

Jazz smiled and laughed nervously. "Hehe, guess so."

They walked a long time in the mall for what? An hour or two? As they walked, an earthquake started to come into view. Everyone screamed and all of the people ran out of the mall when a huge monster turtle like thing came out of the ground. Everyone gasped and jumped back.

"Jazz! Get out now if you don't wanna be hurt!" Mint said, pushing her friend back with her hand.

"Hurry Jazz!" Lettuce said. Jazz didn't know what to do, she was confused. What in the world is that thing?! was one of the first thoughts that came to mind.

Jazz started running toward the entrance behind them when there was a flash of light behind her.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Minto, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce, Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!"

Jazz looked back to see transformed:

Humans?

Whatever they were, Jazz had a feeling she knew who. Then three aliens show up with a ripple of the air. One had emerald hair and odd looking clothes, the other was wearing purple with purple hair, and the last one had silver hair. The Mews were ready to battle.

"Kisshu!" The pink one yelled, angry.

"Awwwwww you remember me, Koneko-Chan!" He yelled back, smiling.

The pink one, Mew Strawberry, threw an angry glare at him. "Strawberry Bell!" Just then, a bell appeared in her hand. "Ribbon Strawber-" She was caught off guard when Kisshu. Dragon Swords in hand, came rushing up and cutting Mew Strawberry's arm. Down to up, bleeding. She growled at him.

Kisshu floated back up in the air, about to strike again. But then they heard something and turned their heads towards Jazz.

"Mew Mew Jazz, Metamorphosis!"

**Did I leave you on CliffHanger? I know I diiiiid!! Well, I hope you like it Jazz!**


End file.
